Mobile devices (e.g., smartphones) ownership and usage are increasing year over year. Due to the portable nature of mobile devices, many users carry and use their mobile device throughout their waking hours. With the increasing ubiquity of mobile devices, each user is becoming increasingly interconnected with other users. For example, through voice calls, email, social networking, text messaging, and the like, a user can nearly instantly communicate with another user. Moreover, these communications can take place from any location that is reachable via a wireless network protocol. Accordingly, users can communicate nearly instantly from nearly any geographical location.
The aforementioned communication requires cognitive input from the user to initiate or reciprocate communication. Thus, the mobile device is only useful when the user is capable of providing cognitive input. In many critical situations, the user may be incapable of providing cognitive input to indicate a desire to communicate. For example, the user may become incapacitated during an accident and thus be unable to provide the cognitive input required by the mobile device to summon assistance.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative systems and methods for generating accident notifications.